


Rough Nights

by AstridRaine



Series: Billdip One-Shots [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill gets pissy, BillDip, Billdip One-Shots, But He's also a demon, Consent is key, Dipper messes up, Dirty Talk, First Time writing Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, NOT FLUFF!, No Fluff, Older Dipper Pines, One-Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smutty, There is consent, and I approve, because Dipper called the wrong name, but maybe fluff at the end, duh - Freeform, during sex, explicit - Freeform, gonna write smut again, heavy smut, just a little though, just not a triangle at the moment, just them having rough sex, like completely smut!, nothing else, part of a series, probably never, unless someone requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: While having sex, Dipper messes up big time and Bill isn't happy about it, of course, the demon gets his revenge, but it's not revenge if Dipper enjoys it right? ;)





	Rough Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen up guys:  
> WARNINGS: There will be HEAVY SMUT, DEGRADING NAMES, and ROUGH SEX in this one-shot! If you don't like it then PLEASE DON'T READ. Also just want to let you know that all this is CONSENSUAL! Got it? BOTH PARTIES LIKE IT AND CONSENT!

Dipper moaned as he threw his head back gasping and shuddering, "yes...right..there... Oh, gods,"

Bill thrust into him slowly his lips morphing into a smirk, "you like, Pinetree?" He cooed as he bent over and kissed Dipper's abdomen lovingly while he thrust into the pale brunette gently.

"Yessss...Ah, gods," Dipper moaned drawing out the 'yes' as Bill found his prostate, Dipper let out a loud and unholy moan that rebounded in their room. "B-Bill, it f-feels s-so g-good."

"It does doesn't it?" Bill spoke panting now himself as he thrust slightly faster but not too fast to hurt his boyfriend. "Gonna...make it...even...better now."

This went on for a couple of seconds where Bill found thrust particularly hard at some times and Dipper would moan out in response, panting and squirming, and loving Bill's hands on him. He was clearly enjoying this very much.

When Bill thrust particularly hard and grazed Dipper's prostate, Dipper moaned and screamed, "oh...yess...Wendy!"

Dipper froze instantly, coming off his high the moment that name slipped off his lips and he felt a deep foreboding pit of nausea and fear curling in his stomach.

Finally, he peeked up through his lashes when he heard a feral growl coming from above him. He gasped quietly when he saw that Bill's hair was tinged slightly with red and his eyes were even redder.  _Oh, I'm screwed_ , he thought helplessly.

"Bill, look I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that it was an accident just please forgiv-"

"Of all the names to accidentally call, you had to call that ginger bitch's?" Oh boy, Bill was not just pissed, he was beyond pissed. He looked furious and fury was literally radiating off of him. Dipper whimpered and tried to scooch back but Bill grabbed a tight hold on his hips.

"Not so fast Pinetree," Bill whispered maliciously, "if you can still think about that ginger while we're having sex then I guess I have to make you unable to  **tHiNk**!"

Dipper gasped at Bill's demonic voice and squealed as Bill threw him more harshly onto the bed and without any preparation, thrust into Dipper violently. Dipper bit down on a pillow to muffle his screams of pain, but Bill pulled the pillow roughly away from him.  _ **"I want to hear you scream, I want to hear your pleas for forgiveness."**_

Dipper whimpered again as Bill assaulted his prostate, and bit down hard on his abdomen. "I'm s-s-sorry B-Bill, please!"

 **"Please what slut?"**  Bill snarled, a wild look in his eyes.  **"That's what you are aren't you, a little slut begging to be used and not even knowing the other's name!"**

"P-please for-forgive me, Bill," Dipper screamed in pain as Bill thrust even harder, hitting his prostate every time and it was pain mixed in with pleasure and Dipper loved it but hated it too. He didn't like this Bill, it scared him and he wanted Bill to forgive him. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry and I w-w-will never-ah-do it a-again!"

 **"Should I really forgive you, slut,?"**  Bill snarled leaning in close and biting harshly on Dipper's neck and collarbone, leaving a dark purple hickey behind.  **"Do you think you deserved it for hurting me so much?"**

"Yes Bill yes," Dipper chanted a slew of 'yesses and sorries' along with moaning Bill's name.

 **"Show me how much you're sorry,"** Bill whispered to the glassy-eyed brunette who was now covered with a sheen of sweat and covered with dark hickeys and bite marks. He was squirming around on the bed and with him taking Bill in so deeply, he looked beautiful, even more, beautiful than before, and that was saying something!

"I'm so sorry B-Bill," Dipper gasped his words out in between moans, "I d-don't know h-how to show y-you that I a-am."

 **"Come, slut,"**  Bill said groaning now himself,  **"show me you're sorry by coming."**

That was all that Dipper needed as he came with a loud moan screaming "I'M SORRY BILL" and Bill followed soon after. It was quiet except for the panting of the two males and the occasional whimper from Dipper and grunt from Bill.

"I'm so sorry Bill," Dipper whispered as he looked up to the blond and wrapped his arms weakly around him, he sniffled "I didn't mean to, I promise!" He began crying, he didn't want Bill to break up with him but he would understand if he did.

"Oh Pinetree," Bill gently wrapped his arms around Dipper too. His hair had gone back to yellow and his eye was back to gold. "Don't cry, I forgive you." A tear slipped down his cheek too. He didn't mean to hurt Dipper so much but he wanted to let his boyfriend know that Wendy was out of the picture and now it was only Dipper and Bill.

"I'm sorry Bill," Dipper sobbed, "I'm so so sorry, I won't ever do that again!" He clung tighter to Bill, "please don't break up with me, I love you so much!"

Bill's heart melted at those words, and the guilt filled him up once again, "I love you too Pinetree and I will never break up with you! Now, come on, let's get cleaned up and go to bed."

He carried the weak, boneless Dipper to the bathroom and tenderly washed them up before covering Dipper up with his yellow and black t-shirt that fell to the brunette's thighs and dried his hair before carrying him back to the bed. He snapped his fingers and the sheets were clean and brand new and he placed Dipper gently on them and tucked him in. Dipper blinked sleepily at him "Don't leave me alone," he mumbled, making grabby hands at Bill as the latter chuckled.

"I'll never leave you alone Pinetree," he whispered before putting on a pair of black sweatpants and settling down beside his Pinetree, hugging him close and whispered, "goodnight Pinetree, I love you."

Dipper smiled drowsily and curled up more into Bill's embrace, "goodnight Bill and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so how did you all like it? Was it too much? This is my first time writing smut so go easy please, but I got a request from WattPad so decided to write in for ao3 too! Not a big fan of heavy smut though...probably going to stick with fluff unless it's a dire request! 
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
